Alone
by TrisanaChandler13
Summary: This is the story of Draco and Astoria's relationship shown through snapshots in their lives. It begins when they are still in Hogwarts and ends when Scorpius boards the Hogwarts Express for the first time. This is very slightly AU.


A/N: I own nothing, except for the Howler's message. This is slightly AU. There is a list of challenges at the bottom of the fic. This was Betaed by the amazing **Maddymadmad29**! As this is my first time writing the Drastoria ship, I would love feedback!

* * *

Alone

An unknown owl flew across the Great Hall towards me. It was obviously a school owl, so the person that sent it did not want their identity widely known. As it approached my table, I saw that it carried a bright red envelope. A Howler.

When the owl landed by my place, I realized that I was mistaken. The letter was addressed to "the students of Slytherin House." My heart leapt forward like a skimmed stone as I stared down at the envelope. Slowly, I realized that it had come to me, as the head Prefect of Slytherin. I cautiously opened it, and a voice that was familiar, yet unrecognizable called out, "Soon, everyone will have to choose a side in this war. I plead with everyone here today, do not join Voldemort, we will be forced to kill you. Relent and save your souls, your families. For you Pure blood bigots, that is from the Muggle playwright, William Shakespeare. He is more widely known in the Muggle world than Voldemort is in the Wizarding World." The Howler then dissolved into ash, leaving the students in shocked silence.

I saw many students openly glaring at me and my housemates in disgust and defiance. Feeling uncertain, I turned to my housemates for support. What I saw in their gazes shocked me. Their silence became a language in its own, and in my innermost mind, a voice whispered to me. It said, "Not all of them want me to stay."

Before, I had felt protected, secure within my faith and beliefs, sure to be rewarded if I stayed true. Now, with my former supporters abandoning me in the face of opposition, I was alone. I realized then, the only thing I had in common with them was the Dark Lord. They believed that the threat from the mysterious sender of the Howler was right, and the Dark Lord would fail.

I guess what my mother used to tell me is true, though I loathe to admit it, she used to tell me, "Treat your housemates well, they can make life living hell for you." I know that my aunt, Andromeda, was scorned among her housemates. The horror of marrying a Muggle! They have tried to burn us. Although, I guess that is slightly old-fashioned. The witch trials were more than a century ago.

It was that night that I decided that I'd rather be alone and on the winning side, not alone on the losing side.

* * *

Later, much later, I realized that I wasn't alone after all. There was a young witch just waiting for me to notice how much she loved me. I was blinded by my love for her, Astoria Greengrass. Her family was neither dark nor light, merely waiting for the two sides to battle it out while they stayed impartial to the whole mess. For me, it had been love at first sight, much like the oft-told and clichéd story of Lily Evans and James Potter. I digress, if it had still mattered to me, Astoria was pureblood. My parents would have approved of the match if they hadn't disowned me for not accepting the Dark Mark.

But, Astoria and I were perfect for each other, we were the other's sanity, the other's anchor in a storm of war and suffering. She has said many things to me over the years, and I hold them close to my heart, the way some people keep a painting of a family member or an old baby blanket. One thing my Astoria loves to do is to quote others. She says that it reassures her that others have felt similarly in the past.

One of my most treasured memories of her was after the Final Battle, as the Prophet Dunderheads termed it,

_She came over to me, thankfully alive and whole, once the fighting was over, the Death Eaters dead or fled. I said to her, "you walk on like a bloodstained hurricane."_

_"I at last have proof of the type of man you are, beloved, 'The ultimate measure of a man is not where he stands in moments of comfort and convenience, but where he stands at times of challenge and controversy.' To me, that says that you are a strong man who will defend what he believes in and those he loves to the death, if necessary. Do you know who said that, dear?"_

_I sigh in defeat, my beloved's intellect shall surely surpass my own in every time we come to a verbal sparring match. "No, who were you quoting?" Even to my own ears my voice sounds weary._

_"That was Martin Luther King Jr., a Muggle Civil Rights leader." Even battle-weary she can scold me for not knowing about the Muggle history of America of all places! _

* * *

The war ended years ago, and the world is at peace. I have found love and happiness in the war. That was the only good that the war did, other than killing Voldemort. Before the war, you would never have found me sitting in a Muggle restaurant with my hopefully soon-to-be fiancé. After almost three years of publicly dating Astoria, I am trying to work up the nerve to ask her to marry me.

I get down on one knee, and once again, I am struck breathless by her radiant beauty. The world seems to hold its breath as I clear my throat and begin, "Astoria Greengrass, I have dated you for four years now, loved you for six, will you formalize our yuanfen," I stumble slightly over the foreign word, but continue on as she sits there with a look of delighted astonishment, "and marry me? That's all I want. Just you and me. Always."

There is no sound in the private, candlelit room at the back of the restaurant, but unlike some types of silence, this one isn't bad. The air is laden with nervous anticipation, joy, and other feelings that I can't quite name.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, but was probably no more than a minute, she throws herself at me in delight. "Yes, of course I'll marry you," she exclaims.

I think that my heart will explode with joy, happiness, and love for the beautiful witch in my arms.

* * *

About a year after the wedding, Astoria and I become parents to Scorpius Draco Malfoy. We agreed to name him after her father who had died shortly after her mother's death a few months prior to Scorpius's birth. Other than Astoria, he is the best thing that has ever happened to me.

I have no regrets now, looking down on my newborn son, my heart overflowing with love. The cold mask, for that is what it truly was, is completely gone now. All I need now is my family. I know who I am now and have no need to act like my father or anyone else for that matter.

* * *

I wave to Scorpius as he boards the Hogwarts Express and it departs around the bend. I think back to my own years at Hogwarts. I was greatly influenced by my father, he was my only role model for many years. I understand, but do not sympathize with either side of the past war, I like to think that I can, at last, see those years without judging one side for their views.

Astoria seems to read my thoughts and murmurs, "Everything in moderation, Draco, including moderation. Don't judge yourself too harshly, you didn't know any better. Just know now, I love you, Scorpius loves you, even though he doesn't like to say it anymore. All we need is love."

I kiss her lightly and we turn to leave the rapidly emptying platform. "I love you always and forever, dear." We walk, hand in hand, to our car. Our world is finally at peace and we can live our own lives at last.

I would never be alone again.

* * *

_Het-Pairings Boot Camp:_ Forever

_The Shakespeare Challenge:_ Relent, and save your souls." (Richard III)

_Page 394 Quote Challenge_, 44: My heart leapt forward like a skimmed stone as I stared down at the envelope.

_Page 394 Quote Challenge,_ 4: "Not all of them want me to stay."

_The How Many Ways Multifandom Challenge,_ 004. " And silence, like darkness, can be kind; it, too, is a language. " — Hanif Kureishi.

_OH THE THINKS YOU CAN THINK!,_ The Grinch - he tries to steal Christmas, but ends up celebrating along with the rest of the village. Write about someone who feels alone.

_The War of the Elemental Song Quotes! (Challenge/Competition),_ Wind:You walk on like a bloodstained hurricane. -Disturbed, "Stricken"

_Random Quotes Challenge:_ 'The ultimate measure of a man is not where he stands in moments of comfort and convenience, but where he stands at times of challenge and controversy' - Martin Luther King Jr.

_Interesting Words Challenge_, 88: yuanfen - a relationship by fate or destiny; the binding force between two people.

_The Star Challenge,_ Capella: Although it appears to be a single star to the naked eye, it is actually a star system of four stars, in two binary pairs. Write about the Marauders, a group of four friends. Alternatively, write about any pairing.

_Delirium Challenge/Competition,_ #15: "That's all I want. Just you and me. Always."

_Hedley Song Competition,_ Heaven In Our Headlights:Write about two people meant for each other. Alternatively, write about Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger (though I would argue they are meant for each other.)


End file.
